


The (Mis)Adventures of Kirigiri and Kizakura

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, There is also like 4 other characters but those three are the main ones, kizajin if u squint, this was really cute to write see if you can pick up my subtlety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: They are the only ones left in this town that can save it from itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK
> 
> I didn't have stable wifi for a few days but now here I am!! Ready to post again. This one I have been v. excited for so

Sunday evening. A dark and stormy night.

The private eye stared out of her window, deep violet eyes staring into the city masked in rain and a light fog. The rest of them would be going to sleep now, tucking themselves into bed and getting ready for a good night’s sleep. But she couldn't rest. Not when they were out there.

Her office door swung open, slamming against the wall as it always did, with a loud creak that needed to get fixed. She sighed to herself.  
“Kirigiri-san!” The exasperated voice of her partner-in-crime told her he had ran a long way. It didn't take a detective to work that out.  
“...Another one?”  
“Y-yes ma’am.”  
Her eyes narrowed as she spun around to grab her coat, her long violet ponytail sweeping over her shoulders as she did so, slipping it on as she walked, heels echoing in her office. “Lead me to them, Kizakura.”  
He watched her walk down the hall as she headed for the stairs, before tipping his hat upwards and jogging after her, shoulders still wet from sprinting in the foggy showers outside.

Her name was Kyouko Kirigiri, and she was a private investigator. On the streets of Japan, she was unknown to the everyday man. To the police, her name was but a whisper. And to the criminal syndicates of the underground, her name made even the most fearsome leaders tremble. She hoped that they were shaking, too.

The victim was a young male boy, around her age. Short, blonde, olive eyes, a coat sullied with dirt from the rain that had reduced a light drizzle and an innocence that was all too familiar.  
“I-it happened so fast, I…” His voice was shaking, and he winced as the paramedics put a plaster on his cheek (a pink one, covered in hearts).  
“Take it slow, kid. It’s fine.” Koichi stood a short distance away, a hand tucked into his pocket. “Just tell us what you remember.”  
“U-um… there were lights… and a large engine roar… and then… and then…”  
“That's all we need to know about that.” Kirigiri nodded for him to stop, before taking out her notebook and pen from the inside of her coat. “Your name?”  
“Makoto Naegi… p-please let me know if I can still help!”  
Her next question was almost instantaneous. “Which way did they go?”  
Naegi lifted his arm weakly, wincing, as he pointed down the road. Kirigiri left him with a thank you, before walking away again, letting the paramedics tend to him.

“D’you think it's-”  
“The Crazy Diamonds? No doubt in my mind.”  
“Ugh…” Kirigiri’s subordinate groaned to himself, before playing with the rim of his hat, flicking it up. “Their track record is off the charts, huh?”  
“All the more reason to catch them.” She shot him a glance, and he met her eyes, before smiling slightly. “What’s so funny?”  
“Oh, nothing, you're just… serious. Very serious.”  
She frowned. “I’m always serious, Kizakura. Now move. The trail is getting cold.”

Their journey brought the two to a small cross junction in the road. It was well past their bedtime by now. The streetlights made ribbons of yellow glow down onto the streets below, caked with grime and wear from years of walking from nameless pedestrians. They looked both ways before crossing the street, despite the fact no cars were coming. But it was better to be safe than sorry. As Kirigiri’s heels hit the pavement on the other side of the street, she looked up. And stopped. Suddenly holding her arm out to signal a stop, she felt Koichi run into it and stumble back ever so slightly with a confused grunt.   
“K-Kirigiri-san?”  
She didn't reply, she only stare at the shadows. “Stop hiding. We know you're there.”  
A quiet scoff, before a single golden eye glimmered in the shadows, stepping forward… a tall blonde boy, accompanied by a slender sinverette wielding two katanas.  
“The Kuzuryuu clan…” Kirigiri’s voice was a low growl as she stared down the boy and his partner. “I thought you had given up this life.”  
“Eh, s’not as fun withou’ it.” Kuzuryuu shrugged, the eye visible glimmering miscevously, the other one hidden by a patch, engraved with golden dragon patterns. The girl beside him said nothing, she only glared. “‘Sides, word on the street said you ‘ere lookin’ for the Crazy Diamonds.”  
“W-word sure spreads fast, huh-”  
“‘m not talking t’ you, old man!”  
A quiet squeak, and Koichi bit his tongue. The yakuza boy smirked at that, before turning his attention to the violette haired girl, his smirk only lessening ever so slightly. “As I ‘ere sayin’... th’ Crazy Diamonds don't work alone anymore.”  
“...Elaborate.”  
“They’ve got a new ‘boss’, as it ‘ere… s’our boss too.”  
“So a new crime father has sprung up… just what we needed…” A quiet mutter from behind Kirigiri, which promptly stopped with another glare from Kuzuryuu.   
“And he's your boss too?” As if to spur new conversation, Kirigiri took out her notebook and pen, preparing to take notes. And the boy took the bait.  
“S’what I said. He’s a little familiar, t’ say th’ least.” He glanced to his left, and the swordswoman beside him nodded in agreement, though her lips didn't part.  
The private investigator nodded along, her pen working quickly before she looked up again. “Where is he?”  
“Just up th’ road. Can't miss ‘im. S’got flashing lights ‘nd everyhin’.”

“...Well at least he wasn't wrong.”  
The two had followed the instructions of the yakuza to a T, despite knowing to never to take advice from strangers. ...But then again, they weren't strangers. Though they weren't friends, either. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama were core members to the Kuzuryuu clan - the leader and his main henchwomanman, in fact - who Kirigiri had caught on multiple occasions. The former, the leader with a mouth a careful plan almost every time despite his hot head, and the latter an almost silent and deadly master of the sword, ambidextrous, elegant like a swan yet as dangerous as an eagle.  
“Yes… it's rather worrying that he would put himself out in the open…” she mused aloud, a small frown on her pale complexion as she stared at the neon lights outside the club. Hope’s Peak… she’d heard of this place multiple times, but had never really been there. The investigator hummed quietly to herself, before turning to her subordinate, who gave a nod to signal he was ready. With that, she reached a hand forward, taking hold of the doorhandle and pushed down, then pushing forward and stepping inside.

The atmosphere was so laid back it was horizontal. Dim purple lights made the floor only just visible, and there was a light vibration in the floor from the quiet music that was audible. Voices in the club were drowned out as Kirigiri made her way through, threading her was through chairs recklessly discarded throughout the club - click, click, click.

She stopped.

There he was, sat at the very back, a mug held on both hands and his eyes closed as he took long, drawn out sips of his coffee (milk, sweetened). This was the new father of crime in the city. How ironic, considering-  
“Papa.” Kirigiri’s voice was strong, commanding and cold as she addressed the man, causing him to open his eyes. Deep indigo iris’ of similar colours met one another, and he moved his mug from her lips to shoot her a smile.  
“Kyouko… and Koichi. How nice of you to join me.” Jin chuckled slightly, crossing over his fingers and placing his intertwined hands on the table in front of him.  
“So it was you?” Though normally cool in his tone, Koichi sounded hurt, with his teeth gritted. “You're the leader of the criminal syndicate?”  
“The one and only. Amazing, isn't it?”  
“But why?! Why would you do this?”  
“Because why not? You only have one life, Koichi. Why should I waste it being a boring investigator?”  
“Oh that’s it-”  
“Kizakura. Enough.” A glare from the young female silenced him, and he nodded an apology, taking a step back. With that, Kirigiri looked forward again, folding her arms over her chest. “Surely you must have known I would find you one day, Papa.”  
“Oh I know. And that’s what I wanted.” He laughed again, before standing to his feet behind the table and making his way over to his daughter, very slowly. She didn't move. “I wanted to see my little darling again. Is that so wrong?”  
She watched as he made his way closer and closer to her, tensing as he wrapped her arms around her in a hug. It was so wrong but so… comforting. Listening to his heartbeat against hers, feeling her arms around him so firmly and strongly like nothing else could hurt her… before she knew it she was giggling and melting into the hug-

~~

“Now that's not very detective-like, now is it?” Jin smiled down at the giggling little girl in his arms, who looked up to him with big eyes, her face flush from laughter and from running around the garden.  
“It's only because you hugged me, Papa!”  
“I know, I know… don't worry about it, sweetheart.”  
Kirigiri forced a scowl on her face, gently poking her father on the nose before looking behind her. The other friends that had come over to play were playing amongst themselves now - well, more like Kuzuryuu and Mondo were play fighting, with a more mature Peko and Daiya watching from the sidelines, but regardless, they collectively seemed to be paying no interest to the game of detectives anymore.  
“Well, you were a good detective while it lasted, Kyouko-chan.” Koichi gave a low chuckle as he watched the small violet haired girl look up at him, puffing out her cheeks.  
“It's Kirigiri-san! You're my sub-or-din-at, Uncle Koichi!”  
“Alright, alright, I gotcha…” he rolled his eyes before laughing again, this time Kirigiri laughing along with him, escaping her father’s grip to go hug her so-called uncle, leaving Jin to watch the two of them, and remind himself how lucky he was to have them both in his life. Two people who he loved with all his heart and would never let go.


End file.
